The Godfather
by blacksmoon
Summary: Sirius has to baby-sit little Harry for one evening. ;)


**Summary**: Lily and James go out. Sirius has to baby-sit little Harry. 

**Characters**: Sirius Black, baby Harry, James and Lily

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** language

**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong in any way to me. Though, I wish Sirius was mine. sighs

They belong to the all-mighty JK Rowling!

**R&R** please! I'll be eternally grateful!

**T**he **G**odfather

"Sirius, are you sure about this?", Lily Potter asked for a hundredth time, as she put on her earrings.

Sirius Black just waved her off.

"Of course! Am I his godfather or not? Please. I can take care of a baby!", he said cheerfully.

"You can't take care of yourself.", laughed James Potter as he entered the living room.

Sirius smacked James on the head and Lily giggled.

"Prat.", muttered Sirius, but smiled anyway.

"Pads, please, for the last time: Can you do it? Moony's not here now, so…",added James seriously.

"No worries Prongsie! You two just go on and have fun! We will be _fine_.", insisted the black-haired man.

James put on his coat and shook his head. Lily grinned and whispered something in his ear. James' eyes went

wide and both of them laughed as they left the house.

Sirius closed the door and sighed. "Finally.", he exclaimed and ran up the stairs.

He entered a small room, painted in blue and approached the cradle. A baby-boy with dark hair and emerald-green eyes was staring back at him. Sirius smiled and took the baby in his arms.

"Hey Harry. It's just you and me now.", he whispered. Harry giggled and Sirius' smile broadened. "We'll have so much fun. Mommy and Daddy are out and about and uncle Moony… Well…"

The twenty-one year old man brought the baby to the window and maneuvered him so that he was looking at the full moon. Sirius sighed.

"That's why Moony isn't with us tonight. You see Harry, full moon is his curse. But we don't care. He's a great man and friend and we love him- me, your dad and mum. And you'll love him too. He'll stuff you with chocolate until you die. Trust me. I know.", Sirius chuckled to himself.

Harry gripped his thumb and started sucking on it. Padfoot rolled his eyes.

"You babies… Care to watch TV little Marauder?"

Sirius carried the baby to the living-room and sat down on the couch, Harry in his lap. He turned on the TV and yawned…

**Half an hour later**

Sirius opened his black eyes to the sound of someone crying. It took him a minute to remember where he was and then he looked around. Harry was sitting on the floor, his eyes full of tears. Sirius picked up the weeping child and frowned. A sharp smell tingled his nostrils.

"Of fuck!", he said, still scowling. "Shit! I mean… don't tell your mommy I told you this or she'll hex me! But… Heck! What did you _do_?"

Harry just glanced at him, his eyes red and puffy, and started crying again. Sirius' eyes went wide and he started panicking. He took Harry back to his room, putting him on the changing table.

"What now?", he asked no one in particular and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Ok… here we go…", he murmured and ever so slowly, took off the diaper…

James tapped his fingers on the desk nervously as he waited for someone to pick up the phone. Finally, Sirius' voice answered.

"Pads! What's up?", James asked liltingly.

"_Oh… nothing much."_, answered his best friend, his voice slightly muffled.

"How is Harry?"

"_Oh… he is just great. Just great."_

"You sure? Do we need to come back?", checked James, glancing furtively at Lily who was talking to some man.

"_Nah. We're fine. You just have fun."_, repeated Sirius, sounding as if he was in pain.

"Okay. Talk to you later.", James hung up and joined Lily. He proffered his hand to the unknown man."Hi. I'm James Potter. Lily's husband."

**An hour later**

"Okay, now Harry.", whined Sirius. "Please open your cute little mouth."

Harry giggled and spat out the food Sirius's been giving him for the last fifteen minutes. Sirius cried out and gazed longingly at the phone. "_No. I will not ruin their evening. For Merlin's sake, Harry's just a baby, you twat!"_, he thought.

"Come on Harry. Here comes the broom.", grinned Sirius and tried to open Harry's mouth with the small spoon.

"Dadda.", gurgled Harry, happily splashing the smashed carrots around him.

Sirius pursued his lips and frowned. This was not working. He had to feed Harry… somehow.

"Harry, this is delicious. Look.", said Sirius, wicked smile playing on his lips as he tasted the carrots. He spat them out immediately. "Gross!", he exclaimed and put the plate away.

Harry smiled and stretched out his small arms out. Sirius raised his eyebrows and picked Harry up.

"How can they feed you with… that? I pity you. I really do.", joked Sirius as he aimed his wand at the mess Harry made. "_Scorugify_! There. That's better. "

He glanced at the toddler and smiled. The baby-boy yawned as his eyes closed. Sirius walked into the living-room, humming a lullaby he knew by heart. The dark-haired man turned off the TV and settled down on the couch once again with Harry sleeping soundly on his chest. He smiled lovingly at his godson.

"In a year or two Harry, we will teach you how to ride a broom. Me and James, that is. Your mum and Remus will probably bite our heads off.", chuckled Padfoot. "You'll get your first wand and go to Hogwarts, where you'll have lots of friends. You'll be the Quidditch captain, just like your dad. The girls will throw themselves at you. And then, James will have to do that embarrassing speech about birds and bees. It will be great, you'll see. You have an awesome mommy and daddy and great uncles… And of course me. I will be the best bloody godfather in history."

The baby whimpered and continued to sleep. Sirius yawned and closed his eyes. "Goodnight baby Marauder…"

James and Lily walked into the house and were surprised to find it in one piece. They immediately went to the living room and smiled at the site that was in front of them. Both Sirius and Harry were fast asleep, Harry on Sirius' chest.

"Sirius is really great with him, isn't he?", Lily said, her lips curling into a smile.

"Yeah. Awesome.", grinned James, putting an arm around Lily's waist.

Lily kneeled next to Sirius and ever gently pulled Harry out of his grasp. That woke Sirius up. He blinked at the red-haired woman.

"Thanks Padfoot.", smiled Lily softly, kissed Sirius on the cheek and went upstairs, to Harry's room.

Sirius sat up on the couch and James lowered himself next to him.

"Did you have any problems?", he asked his best friend.

"Nah. Harry was great.", said Sirius in silky voice. "He's adorable Prongs. Absolutely adorable."

James took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Sleep here Pads.", he said, getting up.

Sirius nodded and James started to leave. He stopped at the door and turned to look at the shaggy black haired man. "I have a son Pads. My son."

"Yeah. You do Jamie.", smiled Sirius. "The best son in the world."

James shook his head and grinned. "And he has the best godfather in the world. You know? Thanks Sirius. For everything."

"Anytime mate. Anytime.", beamed Sirius as James left the room.

**THE END **


End file.
